


[Podfic] 3am at Denny's, That the Best You Could Do?

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premeditation gets you nowhere if you don't know where to start.</p><p>Or</p><p>A guide on how to charm your girlfriend into forgetting you proposed at the worst time in the worst place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 3am at Denny's, That the Best You Could Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3am at Denny's, That the Best You Could Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669107) by [cakesnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakesnake/pseuds/cakesnake). 



**Title** : 3am at Denny's, That the Best You Could Do?  
**Author** : HamiltonTrash  
**Reader** : analise010  
**Fandom** : Hamilton (Musical)  
**Pairing** : Theodosia Burr/Philip Hamilton  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : Premeditation gets you nowhere if you don't know where to start. Or A guide on how to charm your girlfriend into forgetting you proposed at the worst time in the worst place.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5669107)  
**Length** 00:04:01  


**Download (right-click and save)** the [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHamilton%5D%203am%20at%20Dennys.mp3) || Size: 3 MB or the [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic%20Party/%5BHamilton%5D%203am%20at%20Dennys.m4b) || Size: 1.5 MB

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHamilton%5D%203am%20at%20Dennys.mp3)**

**Streaming:**


End file.
